


【漢康】十二秋 (噗浪點文)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※開放噗浪點梗的反轉AU！※三個關鍵字：相隔兩地、謠言、安靜的房間※關鍵台詞：「你知道你很不浪漫嗎？」
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	【漢康】十二秋 (噗浪點文)

漢克的系統裡總是有很多計時的視窗在跑，比如現在，就有倒數進入辦公室的時刻、抵達目的地的估計時間、任務們的進行時長，以及──他和他的副隊長已經多久沒有通訊了。

HK800現在和DPD相隔數百公里遠，但這並不影響他通過警政系統內網勤勞確認底特律9667分隊的消息，還有康納主動提議在電視機上面擺了個無線廣角鏡頭，這樣漢克就可以天天看見他的副隊長回家來。

他回家時會對著鏡頭說一聲，從口型能判斷是「漢克，我下班了」或是「漢克，我在外面吃飽了」，HK800很喜歡人類這時有點漫不經心的表情，很放鬆，很……家居。

這麼稀鬆平常的打著招呼，就像他沒有為了支援案件而出差，還跟康納一起住著。

康納在客廳裡放的是不能收音的鏡頭，他說他覺得讓漢克每天看見自己平安回家就可以了，至於他日常看新聞、用鍋碗瓢盆煮吃的、或是……上廁所什麼的，這些生活雜音就不用傳過去了吧。

無聲，於是他們用文字溝通，在康納睡前聊一小會天。

漢克不會主動對康納談起任務的事情，副隊長有他自己手上的一堆案子要忙，而且安卓在某個感情論壇研究過，說是和辦公室同僚的伴侶在休閒時間不該聊太多工作，搞得好像還在上班一樣。

雖然已經在談戀愛了，但是HK800依舊在持續努力學習怎麼好好談戀愛。

很快地漢克發現了全新的感受，那就是當康納走出鏡頭外，他就忍不住會開啟模擬，分析人類可能去做些什麼，然後再看見他端著一杯咖啡或什麼回來繼續待在沙發上鏡頭照得到的位置，偶爾往「自己」的方向瞟一眼，可能還會笑一笑。

HK800開始覺得自己的社交模塊可能出了點問題，因為他這些日子裡問得最多的開場白是「你在做些什麼？」

看起來就乾乾扁扁的，好像很詞窮的樣子。

安卓反省了一下，構思解決方法：那麼傳些健康營養的食譜建議他做做看？還有拍些路邊小狗傳過去，或許他會喜歡……？

這麼做了幾回後，康納在對話框中輸入：「或許你可以寫張明信片寄給我。」

漢克隔天就去寄信了，他鄭重地將寫滿印刷般字體的方紙片投入郵筒，這張地標風景明信片是他在卡片架前轉了十五分鐘才選出來的，對一台最新銳警用安卓來說，這處理時間可說是長得能嚇壞一片模控生命工程師。

施特恩副隊長賺到了一張安卓情人手寫的情書，但卻沒想到明信片是直接寄到了警局，櫃台的接待型仿生人送過來的時候還將有字那面朝上放，結果他那天上班時，同仁都曖昧地對他嘿嘿笑，施特恩副隊長跟HK800早就在談跨物種辦公室戀情的謠言終於不再是謠言了。

康納考慮了一早上，最終把那張明信片用磁鐵吸在了他的座位前，當然，是風景面朝上，等沒人站在他後面時，他才會取下來翻到背面看幾眼再貼回去。

漢克的任務到了尾聲，案子順利告破，只等當地警方把最後的證物和證詞等整理好，他這個強力外援就可以打道回府，他在晚上將這個消息告訴康納，鏡頭裡的副隊長穿著毛絨睡衣懶洋洋地在螢幕上點點手指輸入，小小的對話框隨即在HK800的系統裡跳出來：

「嗯。」

就這樣？漢克突然覺得很不滿，就這樣？

康納不動了，好像在用肢體語言表達「該你了」，這讓抱著一絲期待等著可能還有下文的漢克更加難以置信，人類不該表現得……更加開心雀躍一點嗎？

「你知道你很不浪漫嗎？」安卓把跳出來的第一個念頭瞬間發送了出去。

康納一愣，他抬眼直視鏡頭，看起來有些不知所措。

「我讓你這麼覺得嗎？」

漢克讀著他的唇語。

「我只是覺得你彷彿沒有離開我很遠，我們每晚聯絡。」康納解釋：「而且……才四天。」

四天，對安卓來說感覺很長了！漢克忿忿不平，我從認識你到抱起你，總共只過了七天呢！

「我能怎麼對你浪漫一下，證明我思念你？」康納想了想，傳來訊息：「這樣可以嗎？」

然後，平常正經拘謹的副隊長放下平板開始認真地脫起睡衣，帶點生澀的羞赧，一點一點將結實卻柔韌的身軀在鏡頭前顯露出來……

漢克更想回家了，他的系統裡好像發生了連環爆炸，他想要現在回家──立刻就回家！

**Author's Note:**

> 一日不見，如隔三秋。所以對漢克來說，四天就是十二秋！XDD


End file.
